1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix type organic electroluminescence device, and, more particularly, to an active matrix type organic electroluminescence device having a reduced contact resistance between an electrode and an electrode connecting terminal. This organic electroluminescence device has a superior brightness, contrast, and viewing angle compared to a conventional display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a sub-pixel and a connecting region A adjacent to the sub-pixel. The connecting region denotes a region for an electrical connection between a second electrode 62 and a second electrode connecting terminal 90, and the connecting region does not belong to the sub-pixel.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, electric charge transfer layers 87a and/or 87c are interposed between the second electrode 62 and the second electrode connecting terminal 90 in the conventional organic electroluminescence device. When the electric charge transfer layers 87a and/or 87c are formed of lithium fluoride, calcium, or barium, a resistance between the second electrode 62 and the second electrode connecting terminal 90 becomes large. In this case, due to the high resistance, electrical power may not be supplied to the second electrode 62, or the power consumption incurred by the resistance may increase.